


Five-Alarm Fire

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Begging, Calendar, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Photo Shoot, Smut, sexy Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Hunter wants Fitz to be in the firefighters calendar...Fitz would rather he forget all about it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889377
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> This was written for @marvelfluffbingo for the square Firefighter AU and for @aosficnet2 AOS AU August. Prompted by the lovely @agentofship!
> 
> Title is for that five-alarm fire known as Lance Hunter 
> 
> There will be a second chapter coming :)

Hunter stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Moisture clung to his skin and a single droplet slid down his chest.

Even though they’d been living together for months, it was a sight that never failed to make Fitz’s heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. From the wicked smile on Hunter’s face, he was all too aware of that fact. 

“Today’s the big day.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows, disbelief his primary emotion. “You aren’t actually serious, are you?”

“Course I am, love.” He dropped the towel and pulled on boxers and jeans. “You better get ready.”

Fitz looked from Hunter’s chest, all clearly-defined muscle, down to his own. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but he was more lean muscle than anything people usually drooled over. Basically the opposite of Hunter.

“I don’t see the point,” he mumbled. 

“You lost a bet. Now you’re honor-bound to do it. Plus it’ll be fun.”

There was a twinkle in his eye that made Fitz suspect it _would_ be fun, even if he had to be dragged kicking and screaming. 

“It just...doesn’t make sense.”

Fitz pulled on a shirt, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere arguing about this. He’d lost the bet, and now he just had to get this out of the way so he could spend the rest of his day off at home, watching movies with Hunter and eating too much pizza.

“What’s there to make sense of? It’s a fundraiser.”

“Yeah, but we’re firefighters. We fight fires. We don’t run around with our shirts off.” He tucked his wallet into his pocket and reached for his shoes as Hunter did the same. “I’m fact, I’d never take my shirt off while working. It’s extremely dangerous.”

Hunter grabbed his hand as he walked towards the door, pulling him into a searing kiss. Fitz lost himself in the taste of Hunter and the way their bodies molded against each other. 

“For a genius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Hunter murmured.

“Hey!” Fitz tried to pull back, but Hunter held him firmly in place, his body solid and firm. “I don’t want people ogling you.”

“I think you’re missing the point.” Hunter nipped at his bottom lip and Fitz barely contained the moan that tried to slip out. “I want to ogle you. And if you’re on a calendar, then there’s no reason why I can’t have you on my wall.”

If Fitz had a picture of a shirtless Hunter on his wall he’d never get any work done. Just the idea made his jeans a little tighter. Though he had Hunter in the flesh — and often very little of that flesh was covered — any time he wanted. He licked his bottom lip, soothing the ache from Hunter’s bite.

“Fitz,” Hunter growled, the shift in the tension between them almost tangible. “We’re supposed to be leaving. You know better than to look at me like that.”

Hunter’s voice was deep and gravelly and it sent a tingle through him. 

“Sorry,” Fitz said, though he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. Throwing Hunter off balance wasn’t something he managed to do very often — and it had probably only happened this time because they’d been working opposite shifts and hadn’t seen each other much over the last few days. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”

Fitz shifted his hips, seeking friction, and also a distraction from the photo shoot for the annual SHIELD firefighters calendar. If Hunter forgot about it, then he wouldn’t have to go.

“Don’t be a tease,” Hunter said, noticeably more breathless than a moment before. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Fitz reached between them and tugged down Hunter’s zipper, not breaking eye contact. When his hand closed around his boyfriend’s cock, Hunter let out a curse and his eyes fluttered closed.

Hunter always reacted to him like it was the first time and Fitz couldn’t get over that little thrill of power. Of course, it was generally a short-lived feeling and then Hunter reminded him who actually had the power — but that was a thrill in itself.

But for now it seemed like Hunter was fine with him taking the lead. He tugged Hunter’s jeans and boxers down, and they caught on his thighs, while he slowly pumped his hand up and down. 

“Fuck…” Hearing Hunter’s voice, lost to desire, made his breath catch in his throat. 

Fitz dropped to his knees, swirling his tongue around the head of Hunter’s cock before sucking him into his mouth. Hunter’s encouraging words and the way his hips thrust forward in time with the movement of Fitz’s mouth was like a drug — and Fitz was addicted to every second of it.

Fitz moved as slowly as he dared, taking time to savor the feel and taste of Hunter, but then insistent fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him more firmly down the length of Hunter’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks, adding some suction as his tongue worked in long strokes. Fitz hummed in satisfaction as Hunter’s grip tightened and Hunter let out a low groan.

“Fitz...don’t stop, love.”

He had never known a feeling quite like this. He felt like he could fly when he was with Hunter. Like there were no limits. Together they could accomplish anything. 

Hunter held him in place, thrusting into his mouth, and Fitz moaned around him. He kept his jaw relaxed as Hunter’s cock nudged at the back of his throat. His vision blurred a little around the edges from desire and the pleasure he got from Hunter’s obvious enjoyment.

“That’s it. So good...almost there.”

Hunter’s praise became louder as he got closer to completion, and then he broke with a groan, thrusting erratically as he came. Fitz swallowed around the warm spurts of come, his erection straining painfully against the seam of his jeans.

He rocked back and forth, trying to ease the discomfort, as he licked Hunter’s softening cock clean.

When Hunter finally released him it was to pull him up into a messy kiss. His body thrumming with need, Fitz poured every bit of his desire into the kiss, seeking the acceptance that only came from Hunter’s touch. The kiss went on, all tongues and teeth and wandering hands, before Hunter stepped back, placing one last gentle kiss to his lips. 

Eyes closed, Fitz chased his lips for a moment before forcing his eyes open to meet Hunter’s gaze.

“What was that for?”

“I just love you is all,” Fitz said with a shrug.

Hunter laughed, the sound echoing in Fitz’s heart. “I haven’t forgotten about the calendar.”

There was a hint of censure in his voice, the kind of gentle scolding that always ended in a very satisfying way. Hunter moved far enough away for his gaze to drop down between them, lingering over the obvious bulge straining against his trousers. Fitz held still, wanting to feel Hunter’s hands and mouth on him. His hips jerked as Hunter licked his lips and let out a harsh breath. But then his eyes flicked away and Fitz realized he’d be left unsatisfied. For now. 

That knowledge only heightened his need and for a moment he considered breaking every rule and begging for Hunter to touch him now. But Fitz could be patient. Probably.

“C’mon. Let’s go do our part for the calendar...and then I have plans for you tonight.”

Anticipation warred with his discomfort over being photographed, and finally Fitz just shrugged, adjusting his jeans the best he could before following Hunter to the door. Whatever Hunter was planning for tonight would more than make up today. A fresh wave of desire surged through him at the thought of Hunter having his way with Fitz’s body. Putting himself — and his pleasure — in Hunter’s hands always had explosive results. 

Now he just had to figure out how to make it through the rest of the day without going mad from lust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fireman's calendar photo shoot, Fitz finds out what Hunter has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @mcukinkbingo for the square begging.
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for being the best! <3

Somehow Fitz made it through the afternoon. The outcome of the photo shoot had mostly been to make him dizzy with need, and to decide that whatever month Hunter’s picture ended up on was now his favorite month of the year. Hopefully it was one of the nice months, like April or September. But he’d gladly suffer through the freezing cold of winter or the stifling heat of summer if it meant being able to stare at Hunter as much as he wanted. 

When they’d finally been released, it had been a relief. Thoughts of hurrying back to their flat, and straight to bed, had given him the strength to keep walking. But when they arrived home Hunter started tidying up, an unusual activity for him at any time, but especially now. And when Fitz had tried to pull him into a kiss, he’d given him a smile and said he had to head to the gym.

“Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” And then he walked out the door.

His words, as well as the smirk on Hunter’s face, had seemed suggestive enough that Fitz did his best to keep busy, and suitably distracted from any sort of temptation, until Hunter returned. 

That proved to be a battle he just couldn’t win. Their flat was spotless, floors scrubbed and kitchen counters practically shining, when the sound of a key in the lock put Fitz on high alert. 

“How was the gym?” he asked as soon as Hunter closed the door behind him. He had clearly lifted weights today, his muscled arms highlighted by the shirt that fairly clung to his body. Fitz’s mouth went dry.

“About the usual. You can always come with, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Fitz’s mind raced from idea to idea, dismissing them all. He was pretty sure they were playing some sort of game, and he didn’t know the rules. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower.”

“Ok. I’ll order some dinner, yeah? Maybe we can watch a movie?”

The sun was starting to drop in the sky and Fitz was determined to spend at least some part of the day cuddled up beside Hunter.

“Sure. I’d like that.” Hunter pressed a hard kiss to his lips as he walked by to get to the bathroom. “Wait for me here.”

Fitz was left staring at the closed door as he heard the shower turn on. His feet wanted to follow Hunter, but his head knew he’d better do what he’d been told. Trying not to think too much about it, he ordered food and queued up a documentary that Hunter had mentioned. It had sounded interesting, but with the way his body buzzed in anticipation, he didn’t think he’d be able to take much of it in.

An hour later they’d watched far more of the documentary than Fitz had thought possible, empty beer bottles and takeout containers strewn across the coffee table. Normally Fitz would clean up the leftovers and tidy things up, but not tonight. Not while desire thrummed through him and he had to focus on not whimpering at the way Hunter’s fingers were barely touching him, his eyes on the screen. A finger traced a gentle path on his arm and it took all his willpower not to press closer. But then Hunter’s hand got bolder, moving across his ribs as Fitz squeezed his knees with his hands in an effort to stay mostly still.

“Hunter,” he breathed. “What are you —“

His question was cut off by a kiss, hard and demanding, and Fitz went pliant under the pressure of Hunter’s lips. 

A moan escaped as he sucked in a breath, not wanting to stop. Not ever wanting to stop. But then Hunter sat back on the couch, only his harsh breathing betraying the fact that he was probably as wild with need as Fitz was. Hunter was just much, much better at controlling himself.

So maybe that was the game? Fitz didn’t really care at this point. He just wanted more. So much more. He turned to study Hunter, gasping as a hand moved beneath his shirt, skirting across his stomach and ending up right at the snap of his jeans.

“Please, Hunter.” He reached out to place a hand on Hunter’s thigh, the muscles bunched and tension evident. “Just tell me what you want. I can’t —“

“I want to hear you beg.” The words were practically growled and he struggled to keep his erection under control as it pressed uncomfortably against his jeans. But when Hunter’s hand rubbed over his zipper, Fitz’s hips jumped involuntarily. 

“H-H...oh, fuck.” 

Hunter took his hand away and he groaned.

“Please...I want you to…” What? What did he want? Right now his body was aching for release and he didn’t really care how as long as it was Hunter who got him there. But somehow he didn’t think that’s what Hunter wanted. 

“What do you want, love?”

Hands tugged at his shirt and he returned the favor, eagerly kissing across Hunter’s chest and moving down, feeling the muscles ripple as he went.

“Please, I want —“ His breath caught again as Hunter dragged down his zipper, snaking a hand into his boxers. “I want you. Just you.”

“Not good enough,” Hunter said with a tone of disapproval. Fitz might have been worried if it wasn’t for the gleam in his eye and the way his hand was firmly wrapped around Fitz’s prick. Hunter’s thumb swiped across a bead of pre-cum and Fitz nearly came then and there.

“Hunter...I, please. Just...you...want…”

His eyes drifted closed and he waited for Hunter to give in, but the only thing that happened was that Hunter tightened his fingers in a ring around Fitz’s cock.

Fitz bit his lip, looking for the words that would get him what he needed from Hunter.

“Need you...inside me. Please, I want you.” Admitting the words out loud almost broke the thin thread of control he had left.

Fitz looked into Hunter’s eyes, watching them go darker. Giving Hunter what he wanted was a whole other kind of power. Not for the first time Fitz thanked his lucky stars that he’d found Hunter. They fit each other in ways he hadn’t known was possible.

Not breaking eye contact Hunter moved his hand over him slowly. Fitz moaned and bit his lip harder, cognizant that they were still mostly clothed on the living room couch. But Hunter was determined, squeezing and twisting his wrist as he worked his hand up and down. Fitz was ready to melt into a pile of goo, words slipping from his lips as he pleaded with Hunter, wanting to come, but at the same time wanting it to last forever.

“Fitz.” Hunter said his name and he thrust into his hand. “Fitz, look at me.”

His name was repeated more forcefully and he focused his eyes again.

“Come for me. Now.”

His mind hadn’t even processed the words before his body reacted to Hunter’s command, come spattering over his stomach, the days’ worth of tension released in a breathtaking moment. He saw stars exploding in his vision and then he fell back, spent and utterly relaxed, against the couch cushions.

“Alright, love?”

“Yeah. More than alright. That was bloody amazing.” He tried to slow his breathing. “But, ah, that wasn’t what I asked for.”

“I know. You begged for my cock.” Hunter shot him a grin that made his prick twitch in interest. “I thought I’d give you a moment to recover first.”

Fitz smiled. Everything was perfect. Even the photo shoot had been worth it if his day was going to end like this. Hunter pushed off from the couch and pushed his jeans off his hips, leaving Fitz to stare at him for a moment before scrambling to follow.

It had _definitely_ been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
